Fate Tied By Ribbons
by xx-princess-xx
Summary: This is the story of one Hermione Granger. A witch. A Gryffindor. A muggleborn. One third of the Golden Trio. A know-it-all..." So why is she getting re-Sorted into Slytherin! Read on to find out more about Hermione's new life.


…Fate Tied By Ribbons…

…Prologue…

This is the story of one Hermione Granger. A witch. A Gryffindor. A muggle-born. One third of the Golden Trio. A know-it-all. In essence, the complete polar opposite of everything Slytherin. She even campaigned on behalf of House Elves with some hair-brained scheme known as SPEW! Who even does that?

Hermione Granger, of course.

She is the brains behind all of the Golden Trios plans. Or perhaps, was. Without Hermione Granger, Harry Potter probably would have died in his first year, by drinking the wrong potion on his quest to find the Philosophers Stone. Or in his second year, he never would have known it was a Basilisk terrorising the school and petrifying the students.

Hermione Granger practically epitomises the meaning of "light". Everyone who knows her say the same thing, she is a Gryffindor through and through.

Apparently, they were wrong.

Because right at this very moment in time, the entire population of Hogwarts, pupils and staff alike, are staring in complete shock at the front of the Great Hall, to where one Hermione Granger is sitting on the small stool, the oversized Sorting Hat on her head. No one can believe what has just happened. Hermione Granger stands up, calm and composed, drops the Hat onto the stool and goes to sit at her new House table.

A few seconds is all it takes. And then…uproar. Especially from Gryffindor.

"What's going on?"

"What just happened?"

"Did I miss something?!"

"Hermione?! What are you playing at?!"

On and on it went. Questions being shouted, accusations of all sorts of thing being hurled about. The Imperious Curse appears to be their favourite.

Those who weren't being quite so…vocal…about their disbelief were sitting in quiet shock. Obviously trying to wrap their minds around what just happened. Surely. Surely their Gryffindor Princess hadn't just…abandoned them. It just couldn't be real. It couldn't be happening.

Albus Dumbledore sits with a small amused smile gracing his wizened old face. His blue eyes are twinkling, as always. The rest of the professors, excluding McGonegal and Snape, need to exert better control over their jaws.

It's at times like these when I realise just how strong my House is. I'm proud of them right now. They trust us, without question. They obey when given specific instructions, knowing that it is for the good of the House. Their unbending, unyielding loyalty is what makes me so proud of them. They sit in silence, observing the commotion around them without comment. Composed, like we suggested they should be. Unemotional, which is the standard outside appearance of our identity. Waiting, like we told them to, for Dumbledore to say his piece.

Dumbledore stands and motions for the Hall to quieten down, at last. I smirk to my companion on my left, and clench the hand of the new addition to our House comfortingly, who is sitting on my right.

"Well now," states Dumbledore. "It appears our Sorting is over for this year. I know I am hungry, and no doubt you are too. On with the feast, my dears!"

That, clearly, is all Dumbledore is prepared to say. He sits back down and starts to put food on his plate.

Again there is a stunned silence, as if to say, "Is that it?!" Slowly students begin to eat and a general mumbling fills the Great Hall as they start to talk amongst themselves.

So. This is the story of Hermione Granger. The ex-Gryffindor Princess, who is currently sitting at Slytherin Table.

Why? What has happened to change so much?

This is her story…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

So? What do we think? Good, bad, awesome, ridiculously awful?

The next chapter won't be set out like this, the language etc will be more flowing and whatnot.

But please please review….I need to know what you think!!!!


End file.
